Horrifying Tales from the Underworld
by serina-phantom
Summary: Dedicated to YaoifanRisaMM, yugixyamiyaoilover, and lovenyami. Bakura, heir to the Underworld, suffers many trials to save his beloved step brother, Ryou, and his best friends before they face certain death. But is it as easy as said? BR YYY MM SJ Rewrite
1. Prologue: How it Began

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Okay! This is the rewrite of my story that I did with the same title a while ago!

Lucy: This is dedicated to YaoifanRisaMM for all of her supprt, lovenyami for liking my works, and to yugixyamiyaoilover, for supporting me in my stories!

Me: Thank you all and please enjoy this!

Lucy: Puzzleshipping and other parings will arive very very soon, so just be patient!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

Both: Story begin!

**_Prologue: How It Began_**

A small blue portal suddenly appeared inside a realm that looked like a dark cave with rings of deep purple flowers.

A male of about 17 years old stuck his head from the portal and glanced around a bit to make sure it was safe. The male had pale skin and chest length spikey white hair and brown eyes.

His left eye was a lighter shade of brown than his right one, but it wasnt noticable.

"Okay. Coast is clear, Ryou," the boy stated.

He stepped carefully out of the portal to reveal the black hoodie that he was wearing, and he was wearing a black pair of jeans with a silver chain on the belt. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves and and black combat boots.

The boy then turned and gently took someone's hand.

With a gentle tug, the silverette pulled another boy from the portal, gingerly holding him in his arms to support the boy from falling a wounding himself.

The boy looked to be only 2 years younger than the first boy was, and he sported the same hair color, but his was more neat. It also sported some wild decorations strewn in his hair and some natural tentacle-like ends.

The second boy had brown eyes, but his left eye was a deep brown color, almost like chocolate, while the right one was almost white because of how light of a brown it was. His skin was pale like the first boy's, but his skin sported a grayish tint to it, unlike the first boy.

On his feet were a pair of black slipper-like shoes that were simple in color. The second boy was wearing a black longsleeve one piece outfit with a pale purple short chest-length cape and a red clasp that cut off at his thighs, revealing his long legs.

Around his entire leg on the area where his shins were was a long stream of stitches per leg. The stitches wrapped all the way around his leg in those one areas, the ring around his left leg being lower than the one on his right.

The second boy took the first one's hand and slowly lowered himself down.

"My beloved Bakura, art thou certain that this is not some plot to get rid of me in some senile and unnoticed fashion so that Mother and Father know not what became of me?" the second boy asked curiously.

The first boy, Bakura, scoffed and gently took the second boy's hand in his own.

"Nah. Ryou, you're imagination is gonna be the death of you one of these days," Bakura stated before he started dragging Ryou from the portal, which had vanished by this point.

Ryou sighed as he slowly followed Bakura into the depths of the cave.

"I fear we have trespassed inside the realms of some creature who art without morals. I believe I hear the cries os souls long tortured by these ridiculous monsters who wish to hurt us dearly if they catch us," the silverette stated.

Bakura rolled his brown eyes.

"Nah, you're just hearing things. Stop reading gothic poetry. You're started to scare me, and_ I_ am supposed to be the gothic one," he stated before placing Ryou in front of a patch of purple flowers with a pearl in the center.

Ryou's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his gray-white face.

He then smiled over at Bakura and embraced him tightly, whispering a thanks before going back to the flowers and staring down at the with absolute amazement in his brown eyes.

"These flowers art the most gorgeous of their kind! Mere words cannot express my gratitude to thee, my darling 'Kura! The very sight of these flowers will bring joy to my soul for many years to come. I thank thee, my beloved," Ryou smiled before he went for the flowers.

Bakura rolled his eyes and smiled.

[Bakura's POV]

**_My name is Bakura, and I'm the heir to the Kingdom of the Underworld. I'm what you'd call a Reaper, even if I look nothing like it. The other boy here with me is my younger step brother, Ryou. _**

**_I brought him to this realm for a very special reason. _**

**_Necrofalans: a sacred plant not found in the Underworld. _**

**_Ryou has been reading books about them and I took it upon myself to bring him down here and get him some. It's the least I can do for him, after... the incident. _**

**_If Dad knew that we were here, I'd be sooooo dead... _**

**_Well... _**

**_Deader at least._**

[Normal POV]

As Ryou knealed on the ground, Bakura felt a sharp pain in his chest and in the back of his mind. He glanced over his shoulder with wide multi-colored eyes, making his weapon appear in his hand.

A long scythe with a crystal blade.

The Blade of the Reaper.

Ryou glanced over at his step brother's distress. "Bakura dearest, what hath thou seen? What makes thine heart beat so fast? Doth a monster approach us?" the silverette asked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the depths of the cave and then protectivly stood before Ryou.

"Yeah, and it's not a friendly one," he stated in a cold voice.

Ryou slowly stood up and clutched the back of his step brother's hoodie with a shocked look on his face. From the depths of the cave emerged an ugly creature that bore leatherly gray skin and bright red eyes.

Spikes ran down its back, and it appeared to be horrifying. "Ha ha! Lookit here: Two little toys for me to play with..." the monster growled out.

Bakura stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the monster, his lower lips trembling slightly in terror from such a large creature, but he tried not to show it before Ryou.

"Stay back, vile creature!!" Bakura growled angrily.

The monster smirked and flicked Bakura with his claws, making the reaper stumble back and lose connection with his body, which was his one flaw of being a Reaper. His head disconnected from his body, and thudded against the ground once before landing right by Ryou's feet.

Bakura cursed loudly.

"Ha ha! Let's play a game. I'll seek... and you guys run like Hell!!" the monster cackled.

Ryou raced over, sunk to his bare stitched knees, and pulled then Bakura's cut off head onto his lap, and then stared up at the monster in shock and horror in his eyes.

Bakura bit his lower lip.

"Ryou, run away! Save yourself!! Forget about me!!" the silverette hollered to his younger beloved step brother in hopes that he would leave and save himself.

Ryou merely narrowed his eyes as the monster slipped a bony gray claw underneath the silverette's chin and lifted Ryou's head up to make eye-contact with him.

"Art thou high upon thy own ego, you disgusting creature?" Ryou asked, blinking softly.

The monster blinked.

"No doubt thou looks art not pleasing or lovely, but lo, within all thy horribleness and wickedness lies the stupidity of a thousand fools," Ryou stated in a simple voice to the monster, showing no fear. (OH! THAT MONSTER WAS DISSED!! SHAKESPEAR STYLE!!!)

The monster's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"You've got guts inside you, boy. That's quite a mouth you got on you! But let's see you try this on for size!!" the monster roared before lifting his claws into the air to kill Ryou.

Bakura gasped as he prepared to see his beloved step brother torn apart.

But before that happened, the monster's hand was cut off.

"GRAAAAAGH!!! WHAT THE HELL!?" the monster roared in rage.

The two silverette's gasped as they were lifted into the air by a golden hand and then pulled behind a large gold dragon with bright red eyes who was growling at the other monster.

"Back off, monster! These children are under my protection now!! So leave them alone!! Take your idiotic games somewhere else before I get angry!" the golden dragon roared.

The monster growled and then they both went for each other, attacking and fighting over the two silverettes.

Ryou kneeled down near Bakura's head while still holding his disembodied head and watched the fight. Bakura was watching the fight with absolute amazement in his eyes.

"This is amazing! Huh, Ryou? Two of Hell's greatest monsters duking it out over us!! This is amazing!" Bakura cheered.

Ryou turned him around and stared sadly into his step brother's eyes with his own, his gray-white face covered with concern.

"Yes, my brother. It is very much intriguing. But I fear that we must get back home before our father doth notice our disappearance," the younger silverette stated.

Bakura sighed deeply and then looked up at his brother with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"You _had_ to remind me..." he breathed before going back to watching the fight.

[Bakura's POV]

**_My little brother is always worrying about me. _**

**_Whenever we're in danger, he's always clinging to me and holding me close so that nothing bad happens to me, but in truth, I'd die to protect Ryou..._**

**_He didn't always look the way he does now, you know. _**

**_He was once a very simple boy, and we weren't always this close. _****_But after the incident three days ago... I... _****_I feel like I owe it to him to not get so angry with him all the time because after all..._**

**_It was all my fault..._**

---

Me: Okay! The story thickens! And Ryou dissed that monster shakespear style!

Lucy: Bur fear not, the pairings will happen very soon!

Me: So please look forward to them! Thank you all for your support in my stories!

Lucy: Please review kindly and I shall update as soon as possible!


	2. In the Zone

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Three days before the prologue!

Me: So please enjoy it!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter One: In the Zone_**

[Three Days Ago]

Bakura sighed angrily as he strode down the paths of a forest that was set deep in fall, the multi-colored leaves shining with gold, crimson, and brown colors.

Bakura was still wearing the black hoodie and jeans that he was wearing all the time, and his totally light brown eyes glanced over at the three other people with him.

Walking next to him was his younger step brother Ryou.

Ryou was wearing a long cape that fell to his thighs and covered his hands, but under it was a one piece outfit that only came to his upper tighs. On his legs were red leggings/socks, and on his feet were black shoes that had laces that came to his shins. He was walking very proper, and his deep brown eyes were staring out at the beatiful forest before him.

Walking ahead of him was his father, Abakai Touzoku, and Bakura's step-mother and Ryou's blood-related mother, Stheno.

Stheno had long white hair and was clothed in a revealing all black uniform, while Abakai looked the most like his two sons, but he sported tanner skin and was clothed in all red.

"So... Mom, what exactly is Halloween?" Bakura asked suddenly.

He had reverted to call Stheno 'Mom', as Ryou had called Abakai his father. Stheno stopped for a minute and looked over her shoulder at her two sons and thought of an answer.

With a smile on her face, she turned to Bakura and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well dear... Have you ever wondered where holidays started?" the silverette woman asked.

Bakura thought for a moment before shaking his head to show his step-mother that he had never thought about it before in his life.

Stheno sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Then I think it's time... for you to learn..." she smiled before shoving both of her children into a portal that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Ryou stumbled back but gave no cry of distress, while Bakura gasped as they were tossed into an abyss of blackness. The abyss was freezing and cold, like winter without snow.

When they landed, they saw that they were in a graveyard.

"What the fuck? Where the Hell are we?" Bakura cursed out loudly. Ryou glanced around before taking a step forward and seeing pairs of red eyes staring at the two.

Shivers raced down his spine, and then he glanced over at Bakura.

"Brother dear, we art being watched," he stated simply.

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother. They were never close to one another, but Ryou always tried to get along with his brother.

Bakura simply wanted nothing to do with the boy who had ruined his life.

Suddenly, a tan hand shot from the ground and grasped the two silverette's ankles, dragging them to the ground. Bakura gasped loudly while Ryou glanced around in terror.

Suddenly, a male with bright red eyes and spiked hair pulled himself from the ground. Bakura stared, eyes wide as the tan man rose before him, lips drawn back in a smirk.

Bakura hollered in horror. "MOM!! DAD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" the silverette dressed in all black hollered.

Stheno and Abakai appeared behind them, trying to see why Bakura was screaming. Stheno was smiling while Abakai was chuckling happily at his two sons.

Stheno went over and hugged the new man wo had shown up. "This is my childhood friend, Atemu," she introduced the new man. "Atemu, this is my son Ryou and my step-son Bakura," Stheno stated while pointing to her sons.

Atemu smiled and went over to the two boys, a smile place neatly upon his face.

"Nice to meet the both of you," he smiled.

Bakura nodded carefully. He didn't trust this man. Atemu had just popped up out of nowhere. He was no mere mortal, but then again, Bakura and his family weren't mortal either.

Abakai turned to Atemu.

"Atemu, where is your son?" he asked.

Atemu beamed. "Yami is away training. He's going away tomorrow to be your new general. He may be young, but he'll make an excellent general for you," he said.

Abakai nodded.

"Excellent," he said. He then turned to Bakura. "Son, tomorrow, a young boy named Yami is going to arrive and train to be a general," Abakai said to the silverette.

Bakura nodded. "Okay," he muttered. He didn't quite enjoy the idea of a family member of Atemu's living under his roof. But he couldn't refuse something his father agreed to, so he held his tongue.

Atemu smiled.

"Well, let's not stay out here where we can all catch our death of cold," he snickered at his own joke. Abakai laughed along, as did Stheno and Ryou, but Bakura rolled his eyes.

Atemu turned. "Come, I'll show you the hall," he said, ushering them to a a special hall where a giant celebration was being held for the arrival of the family.

---

Me: Okay! The party started!

Lucy: Please review and enjoy this story!

Me: Please review everyone!


	3. Tragedy at the Party

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Ryou and Bakura have a small fight during the party!

Me: But what will happen?

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Two: Tragedy at the Party_**

[At the Party]

Bakura watched in disgust as Ryou was dancing around on the dance floor gracefully with Atemu and many others.

Then silverette couldn't stand seeing Ryou getting so much attention. Like he didn't get enough at their own house. Geez, Ryou got attention everywhere they went together.

"That does it!!" Bakura hollered before standing up and going onto the dance floor.

The light landed on him, and everyone glanced over to see what the silverette Reaper was doing. Ryou watched with a smile on his face, and Bakura started breakdancing, glaring over at Ryou.

"Ha! beat this, Ryou! You just got served!!!" Bakura hollered as he danced backwards.

Ryou watched with amusement, but his foot accident went out from under him and tripped the silverette that was dancing, and caused Bakura to collapse into the bowl of red colored punch that was at the party.

The group errupted into a fit of laughter, and even Abakai and Stheno were giggling at what had just happened. It wasn't every day that someone fell in a punch bowl.

Bakura threw the glass bowl off his head and started wiping the sticky red liquid away from his face, his eyes closed to keep it from blinding him temporarily.

He growled angrily when he heard people laughing.

Ryou slowly went down and grasped his step-brother's shoulder. "Forgive me, 'Kura! My clumsiness caused this! Please forgive me!" Ryou pleaded, his brown eyes begging forgiveness.

Bakura glared at him and then snapped his arm away from Ryou's grasp with a grunt of anger, and then hecstormed away from Ryou and out to the door.

"Just leave me alone!!" Bakura hollered over his shoulder as Ryou tried to follow him.

The silverette stopped and sighed sadly as his older step brother stormed out of the party, ignoring everyone's calls of apology for laughing at him when he fell and such.

Bakura didn't care if they apologized.

He didn't care if they had even laughed at him.

He just... wanted to feel cared for. But ever since Ryou came into the picture, that had all been taken away from him! No one acknowledged him anymore now that Ryou was in the picture.

"God dammit!!" Bakura hollered as he plopped down on a tomb stone and placed his head in his gloved hands.

Anger flashed over his pale face. "God damn Ryou and his awesomeness! That used to be my job, but then that brat came into the picture. And now... dammit!!"

As Bakura sat in silence, a group of three figures snuck up behind him and put a brown cover over the silverette before hositing him into the air, ignoring the screams for the figures to let him go.

In the mass hysteria, Bakura's left black glove slipped off and laid strewn on the tombstone.

"Let me go! Release me! Help!! Mom!! Dad!! Atem!! Someone!!" Bakura flailed and called for assistance, screaming for someone to come and rescue him.

But as he realized no one was coming to save him, the silverette tried once more.

"RYOU!!! HELP ME!!! RYOU!!!!"

And then everything went black.

----

Me: There's the next one! What will happen?!

Lucy: But it was cool! But the next chapter will be just as good, but something bad will happen to Bakura!

Me: But it's still awesome, no?

Lucy: Yeah! Please review and tell us to continue or not!

Both: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Kidnapped

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Okay! Next chapter!

Lucy: Baku-Baku was kidnapped!

Me: What will happen?

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Three: Kidnapped_**

Bakura groaned and slowly allowed his eyes to open, even if the seeping light was starting to bother him.

His head was pouding as if he had been struck by a bat, but he shook it off gently. His pale brown eyes blinked gently, trying to make his surroundings less blurry.

The silverette found himself wrapped up by thick gray chains that only surrounded his arms and held them to his sides. He glanced around for a second to get his surroundings.

Bakura was in the center of a torture chamber from the looks of it.

There was tons of spiked bars, iron machines of all kinds, and weird torture devices in the shape of a game board. In fact, it looked kinda like a gray and red checker board was on the floor.

Bakura gasped when a tall shadow loomed over him.

Turning around, he saw a horrifying man with long silver hair and one eye made of gold. He was clothed in all red, and by his side were three badly dressed teenagers.

The man with silver hair cackled evilly, making his one visible pale brown eye shine red with powers. "Greetings, young Reaper," he said in a soft, female-like voice.

The three teenagers around him chuckled darkly.

"Welcome, Reaper. Welcome Reaper..." they chanted over and over again. The silverette man silenced them, his golden eye flashing darkly at them, as he turned away.

"Make sure our guest is... secured," the man said with a hiss in his tone.

Bakura gulped. He hadn't liked the sound of that.

The badly dressed teenagers nodded in strange fashions, as if they were being controlled by the man with the golden metal eye. They slowly walked towards the silverette boy.

Bakura shuddered and screamed out for assistance.

But there was no one around, so no one heard his scream as it waa swallowed up by the darkness...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[In the Graveyard]

Ryou slowly walked down the path of the graveyard, his brown eyes scanning the names that were written on the tombstones as he marched down the foggy path.

Many of the stones were cracked in places, mostly around the base and the center, but Ryou finally found a tall one with no cracks on it, and it looked sturdy enough to stand upon.

Graceful as ever, Ryou leaped ontop of the tombstone.

He glanced into the sky, where the bright full moon was resting right above his head. The moon from the sky sent a lovely white light down on the tombstones, making them shine.

Sighing deeply, Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and summoned up powers that he had only heard about in stories that he never knew he possessed.

Long stalks of deep navy blue unfurled from his back, and from them were blade-like green wings, fangs growing from each of the wings, and they were filled with such demonicness, that it was hard that someone as innocent as little Ryou possessed wings like this.

With a laugh of joy, Ryou took to the skies and fluttered around happily, whooping and cheering in happiness. He danced around in the sky for a little while, until a ball of brown fur came flying at him at such a speed, chriping in alarm.

The creature was called a Kuriboh, if Ryou remembered correctly.

"Young Kuriboh, what's wrong? Why art thou chirping in such a horrid manner? Hath something occured here?" the silverette asked in worry. The Kuriboh chirped and placed a small wad of black in Ryou's hand.

The silverette studied it before gasping.

"This is my beloved step-brother Bakura's!!" Ryou said with a tone of shock.

He turned to the Kuriboh. "Kuriboh, what has happened to my step-brother!? I pray thee, take me to where he is before something bad happens to him!" Ryou begged the little fur ball.

Kuriboh chirped in agreement before flying off in the direction that Bakura had been dragged away by the three cloaked figures. It continued to chirp violently, ushering Ryou to follow.

Ryou zoomed after him in search for his step-brother.

----

Me: Okay! Ryou to the rescue!

Lucy: Please tell us your favorite scene and predict what you imagine is going to happen!

Me: Please review!


	5. Let's Get Violent

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Okay! Here is the next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura was kidnapped, and now Ryou is going to rescue him!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Four: Let's Get Violent_**

"S-stay away from me! What do you want, anyway!?" Bakura hollered as Pegasus, the man with the metal eye and the silver hair, advanced towards him in a horrifying fashion, making the prince of the Underworld twitch with fear.

Pegasus then grasped the front of Bakura's black shirt and pulled him upward.

"I'm gonna get your father to work for me again by holding you hostage. Sound like a plan?" Pegasus smirked. His teeth were pointed, and some of them were pale pink in certain areas, where blood stains were.

Before Bakura could answer, a green arrow went flying from nowhere and struck Pegasus in the hand. Gasping and dropping Bakura to the ground, Pegasus spun around angrily.

The arrow popped from his hand, and he shook it off, green blood coming from the wound. The skin drapped over the wound and then carefully started to seal up.

"RELEASE MY STEP-BROTHER NOW!!" Ryou growled, standing in the doorway while holding a bow with another arrow to shoot Pegasus with, his eyes blazing.

Bakura gasped at the sight of his younger step-brother, but Pegasus didn't seem very scared.

"Blah, blah. I bet you're gonna kill me," the flambouyant man said mockingly, waving his hand around. His voice was filled with secrets and mystery, and he was hiding something.

"But let's just see you try and do it, little boy!" Pegasus hollered before pulling a lever to the right of his body, which released a gang of monsters onto the silverette.

Ryou growled, his bright neon green eyes turning menacing, and then he went to fighting the monsters.

Blood and body parts went flying, and the monsters slammed to the ground, intestines and entrails hanging out from their severed limbs. Ryou had claws for hands by this point, and he bore large menacing fangs and a long blade-like tail.

Tentacles of three colors, gray, green, and navy blue emitted from his back and one of them snaked around Bakura's waist, cutting off the chains that bound him, and then pulled him to Ryou's side.

Pegasus was cowering in the corner, his visible eye wide with horror, metal eye trembling, as he stared at Ryou with absolute horror at what the boy looked like now.

"P-please have mercy, you little freak! Please have mercy upon me!" Pegasus begged.

Ryou scoffed angrily.

"Mercy!? On such a horrid creature such as you?! Ha! Remember this well, disgusting monster. Hell hath NO mercy!" the silverette growled before turning his back to Pegasus and walking away, the tentacles vanishing and his body going back to normal.

He placed Bakura gently on the ground before him and smiled.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I... didn't want your help..." Bakura whispered once Ryou set him on the ground.

Ryou stared in confusion as Bakura's face twisted in rage. He then glared at Ryou with absolute anger in his brown eyes, showing the other silverette that he wasn't happy with him.

"I was doing just _fine_ without you! Ever since you came along with your mother, my life's been a living Hell! Why don't you just leave me alone, Ryou!?" Bakura hollered.

Ryou stared at him in shock and sorrow as Bakura stood up and turned his back to the silverette.

"I've had enough! I'm going home!!"

"Brother-"

"NO! Leave. Me. Alone!" Bakura snapped at the younger silverette.

Ryou gasped and was silent, trying not to cry as Bakura glared. Bakura scoffed and cursed before shoving his hands into his pockets and shuffling towards the exit.

As Bakura started to leave, Pegasus smirked and pressed a button.

The ground rumbled a bit behind the two silverettes, and a gate that released a large metal monster opened up. The metal monster gave a loud guttral roar and grasped Ryou in his claws.

Ryou gasped in terror and then screamed loudly as the monster hoisted him into the air.

Bakura spun around.

"What in the-!? Ryou!!" Bakura hollered as he saw his step-brother yanked into the air.

The metal monster smirked and then grasped the tentacles that had come from Ryou's back once again. The metal being smirked evilly and then ripped them off, enjoying the screams of agony that came from Ryou.

Bakura cried out in horror as the tentacles splattered bright neon blood all over the floor. Bakura tried to cry out for his step-brother, but he didn't know what he was going to do.

He couldn't move.

The metal monster snaked its claws around the silverette's body and started to yank at them harshly. Ryou cried out, tears forming in his eyes as the pain became intense.

The next scene was absolutely horrifying...

Ryou's body was ripped apart into different pieces, his arm being torn off, his torso being ripped from his lower half, and his legs being severed from his body.

Blood splattered everywhere as the silverette was torn apart. The three henchmen of Pegasus's watched in terror, while Bakura could hardly even form a scream in his throat.

All he could do was watch as his step-brother laid on the ground crying out in pain and sobbing loudly for help, knowing that he couldn't do anything to save his younger step-brother from the horrible pain that he was feeling at the moment.

Bakura could do nothing...

----

Me: NOOO!! RYOU-CHAN!!

Lucy: Bakura, do something!

Me: Please review!


	6. Unlock Destiny

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Ryou was hurt horribly!

Me: Please read on to see what had happened!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Five: Unlock Destiny_**

Bakura raced over to Ryou's side once he managed to move his legs from the horrifying occurance he had witness, he and dropped down to his knees, not knowing what to do.

His younger step-brother was in front of him dying, and Bakura couldn't do anything about it!

He bit his lower lip as Ryou sobbed silently, tears leaking from his dark brown eyes. He turned to face Bakura and reached up and placed a hand over his right eye.

"Bakura...."

Before Ryou finished his sentance, he started chanting in some strange foreign language that Bakura had never heard before. It sounded almost like a monster's language, since it was a stream of angrilly spout demonic words.

"Ryou... What... What are you doing!?" Bakura hollered.

Suddenly as he saw Ryou take his hand away from his eye, neon green blood coming from it. Where Ryou's eye once was was now a bleeding socket of darkness.

Ryou then reached forward and placed a small white and brown orb that was his eye in front of Bakura's right eye and then there was a flash of pure white light.

[Bakura's POV]

**_I didn't know what happened, but whatever it was did. Ryou took out one of his eyes and gave it to me. As if he wasn't in enough pain to begin with!_**

**_Strange, it felt like something was moving. All the tentacles that were thrown on the floor by the metal monster started snaking around and snaking towards me._**

**_And then I was being strangled by them! _**

**_Like they were fighting over me or something. I could feel myself passing out, slipping further and firther into the darkness of unconsciousness that awaited me._**

**_And then nothing..._**

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

"Hello? Who's there?!" Bakura growled out into the darkness that he was now inside.

He had heard someone laughing a little while ago, and he had no idea who it was for he could not see in the dark, despite being a Reaper. So he decided to demand an answer as to who was there.

Then a thought crossed him.

"Ryou? Is that you?" he called out with hope on his voice.

A figure appeared in a chair before Bakura and then a bunch of television screens appeared in the darkness. The figure swiveled around, revealing that he was a tall egyptian man with spikey sandy hair.

"Ryou- Wait... you're not Ryou! Who are you!?" Bakura growled out to the man.

The man rose to his feet and smirked at the younger silver-haired boy. "Hello. I'm Marik. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the place within time and space," Marik smiled to the boy in front of him.

Bakura glanced around and then looked over at Marik with confusion in his brown eyes, not knowing what was going on.

"Time and space? What does that even fucking mean?" Bakura asked with a slight growl in his voice.

Marik smirked and ignored the rude question before moving on to a new one, trying to catch Bakura's absolute attention and get him to confess everything he knew.

"Haven't you always wanted to have powers like you saw little Ryou use a little while ago?" Marik asked.

Bakura gasped and remained silent, which made Marik laugh lightly. "Well... then let me explain using this..." the sandy-haired man stated while pulling something from his pocket and holding it up to Bakura.

Bakura gasped when he saw what it was. "Ryou's eye!?" he gasped, remembering when Ryou had ripped his eye from his socket and fused it with Bakura's eye.

Marik nodded slowly and smiled, swirling the dark brown eye in his fingers, careful not to damage it at all.

"Yes. He gave it to you of his own free will, you know what that means, right dear boy?" he asked with a smile. Bakura slowly shook his head to show that he didn't know what it meant.

Marik smirked once again.

"When a parasite demon is dying, they can surrender their powers to a host by tearing the color from their right eye and giving it to their host. If they do this, the host gains all their powers and memories," he said. Marik then smirked at Bakura.

"You see... By taking and accepting little Ryou's right eye, you'll know everything Ryou felt and thought... Now tell me, does he feel, or has he ever felt, any evil towards you? Any hate? Anything to try and upstage you?" Marik asked.

Bakura gulped and glanced sadly at the ground.

Marik smiled slightly.

"Right now, your step-brother is in a lot of pain. But you have the power deep within you to push past that and rescue him before his soul is gone beyond your reach," the sandy-haired man stated in a calm voice.

Bakura gasped and glanced up.

He could save Ryou?!

As much as Bakura failed to realize, he did care deeply for Ryou. Ryou was his younger step-brother, and after seeing him ripped apart in such a fashion, it was almost impossible to imagine a life without him.

Bakura had to do something!

A nod and a determined look were all Marik needed.

"Then awaken, boy," the sandy-haired egyptian said. "Take your step-brother's powers.... AND CLAIM YOUR DESTINY!!" Marik shouted before placing Ryou's eye near Bakura's.

There were flashes of white light everywhere, and then next thing Bakura knew...

Everything was black.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ryou...? Ryou...?"

Ryou heard the strange voice calling out for him as if from a distance, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, look up and see who was calling for him.

Strangely, all the pain that the small silverette had felt before was gone, and he felt light. As if someone was holding him up off the ground in their arms gently.

"Ryou... Ryou, wake up!" the same voice commanded.

Ryou couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried to awaken from the cold darkness that was surrounding him. Once again, the voice seemed to hold its breath before starting again.

"C'mon, Ryou! Open your eyes!" the voice called out, and this time, it sounded very familiar and desperate.

Trying with all his might, Ryou allowed his brown eyes to slowly slide open.

He found that he was not in his normal body. He still looked the same, but he was now put back together as if he had never been hurt, and was surrounded by a pale yellow glow.

Ryou found that he had a pair of pale feathery angel wings extending from his back, and he was clothed in nothing but a short white tunic that one would usually see an angel wearing. Around his ankle was a white band, adding to his outfit.

Ryou then glanced over when he felt himself in someone's arms.

Ryou stiffled a gasp as he saw a figure who was taller than him holding him bridal-style in their arms.

The figure was wearing a spiked hood with spikes all down it, and he was wearing a navy blue reaper cloak with green trim all down the front. He wore a pair of navy pants to match, and his shoes were still the same black combat boots that he had worn before.

The figure had a patch of silver hair coming from the front of the hood, and his entire face except for his shining green eyes were showing.

Long navy and silver blade-like wings extended from his back, and they rivaled against Ryou's angelic wings.

From the back of the cloak extended a blade-like tail with many spikes upon it, and the figure's hands were now navy claws with bright green nails, and he was surrounded by a green aura, making him appear like a monster.

But Ryou knew who this figure was, and he not afraid of this boy.

A weak smile crossed his lips as he saw the new figure before him.

"Bakura..." the silverette whispered softly.

The figure, Bakura, nodded once and then peered down at his step-brother, his neon green eyes going soft with affection, showing his beloved little Ryou that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You're okay, now..." Bakura smiled before pulling Ryou slightly closer, careful not to cut him with the large claws he had obtained by using the powers Ryou had given to him.

A soft smile crossed his lips, but the hood hid all of his face except his eyes, so Ryou could not see it.

"I'm here..."

----

Me: Awww XD Bakura finally realizes that he likes Ryou! And he's there to save him! That was so sweet XD

Lucy: Please review and tell us your favorite scene!

Me: Please enjoy! Review and tell us what you think of it!


	7. The Angel

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura transformed into a monster and then rescued Ryou!

Me: Please read on to see what is going to happen in this next, exciting chapter!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Six: The Angel_**

[At the Party]

Abakai gasped as he dropped the glass of punch that he was using, feeling a strange sensation in the back of his mind. It felt like fire shot through his mind suddenly.

Everyone at the party glanced over and saw that Abakai was shuddering in horror.

Stheno gasped as her husband reacted in such a horrified fashion and raced over to see if he was all right. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him once to snap him out of it.

"Abakai? What's wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Abakai shook his head quickly to rid himself of the sensation, and then he grabbed Stheno's wrist and then they both raced for the door, with Stheno questioning what Abakai was doing.

Abakai glanced back with wide purple eyes.

"Stheno, Bakura and Ryou are in big trouble!" he shouted with worry in his voice as he raced off to the place where he had felt the loud force of energy come from.

Off to where Pegasus lived...

Hopefully to find his sons.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Back at Pegasus's House]

Bakura cracked his now large navy blue claws as he strode away from the destroyed heap that was the metal monster that had torn his beloved little Ryou apart.

Ryou stood behind him, watching his brother with a calm look in his eyes, his silver feathery wings folded down gently to show his calmness. He was not angry with his brother.

Nor was he afraid.

Pegasus was on the floor cowering in terror.

"Now you'll pay for what you did to my little Ryou!!" Bakura yelled as he advanced slowly towards the cowering silver-haired old man with the harsh metal eye.

Pegasus shuddered even more violently, afraid that Bakura was actually going to kill him. Pegasus tried begging for his nearly worthless and pitiful little life.

"Oh, please, freakish little boy! Please forgive me, and have mercy on this poor little-"

"Oh, shut up!!" Bakura hollered, cutting the silver-haired man off from his begging. Bakura then growled evilly. "I'll make you feel every ounce of pain that Ryou felt!!"

With that stated, he slowly startd advancing towards Pegasus, who started wailing and flailing in horror. Bakura cracked his claws and snickered, his eyes appearing from the darkness of his hood.

Suddenly, a white light came from the sky and caused Bakura and Ryou to glance over in shock.

A male with long purple hair and teal eyes landed on the ground, a pair of angelic wings extending from his back, and he was wearing a suit of yellow armor, making him seem almost like he was glowing.

Ryou stared in shock while Bakura growled.

"Who the fuck are you!? You better not be another one of Pegasus's tricks!" the silverette demon growled, his claws flashing before his body as he prepared for a fight.

The angel who had come down ignored the older silverette and smiled over at Ryou, who took one protective step back.

"True love has no greater power. My name is Mahado, little one. And I have come here for this little angel," Mahado stated, walking over and picking Ryou up, holding him into the air and staring into his eyes.

"Your sacrifice for your step-brother and ability and willingness to suffer such anguish and torture has granted you a place within Heaven," the angel said with joy in his voice.

He then became serious as he spoke his next words.

"No soul shall ever pass into such terrible lands while I am he-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Where do you think you're taking him!?" Bakura hollered, absolute rage in his voice.

Mahado smirked at the silverette Reaper and then glanced over at Ryou, who was staring at his brother with worry in his eyes, and a fear hidden deep within them.

"His soul belongs to us now. His acts of kindness have granted him freedom from this cold malice and freedom from this eternal Hell you call a home," Mahado stated.

Bakura growled even more and got in a striking pose, ready to tear this man apart.

"You're not taking him anywhere! He belongs with me! Cut the pompous crap and put him down, or I'll tear your soul apart!!" the silverette reaper hollered in a threatening voice.

Mahado smirked and placed Ryou gently on the ground before glancing back at Bakura.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked with a smirk.

Bakura growled angrily and sprung into the air to strike and kill the purple-haired angel who had come to take his beloved step-brother away from him and leave him all alone forever.

Bakura wouldn't allow that!!

"You have no idea who you're messing with!!" Bakura hollered out in absolute rage, his voice dripping with anger and hatred for the purple-haired angel who had come down from the skies.

Mahado smirked and spoke only three words in such an icy tone that it was hard to believe an angel could speak in such a harsh tone.

"Likewise, foolish youngster..."

Before Bakura could do anything, his left hand was hacked off by a sword that Mahado had whipped out of nowhere, and Ryou was covering his mouth to hide the scream of terror that he had emmitted loudly when his brother was attacked.

----

Me: NO! BAKU-SAMA!!

Lucy: Dammit, Mahado! Why did you have to cut off Bakura's hand?

Me: Please review and we will update soon!


	8. Take Away

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura was just wounded!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter to see what is going to go on!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Seven: Take Away_**

"Know your place, little Reaper. You have much to atone for your sins. God takes pity on people such as you. But you disgust me," Mahado stated before placing the tip of his sword by Bakura's throat.

The silverette was growling angrilly and in pain, and was glaring at Mahado.

"I should kill you right now..." Mahado glared evilly.

Ryou gasped and leaped before Bakura protectivly, eyes a blaze with fear. Mahado sighed before pulling the sword back and placing it within its sheath, showing the silverette that he wouldn't attack.

"Very well. As his step-brother, you have the final say in what goes on," the archangel said firmly. He then turned and narrowed his eyes at Bakura, who was writhing in pain.

"You, Reaper, have no choice but to let us go," the purplette growled out. He then turned away from the two step-brothers and started walking towards the light. "I suggest you give your step-brother one last hug and bid him farewell before we depart..."

Ryou walked over and got on his knees in front of Bakura, who was now shuddering with sobs.

Ryou carefully reached forward and placed his translucent hands on his older step- brother's face before staring sadly into his eyes to show that he was also upset by it.

"Goodbye, Brother..." Ryou whispered sadly.

Bakura shuddered as Ryou said the words he had feared that he was going to say and he shook his head violently. He wasn't about to lose his beloved step-brother.

"No... Ryou! Don't go! I need you! I can't do this by myself!!" the silverette reaper sobbed violently.

Ryou sighed sadly and pulled his step-brother into a comforting embrace, tears streaming from his brown eyes. Bakura closed his eyes sadly as Ryou was pulled back by Mahado and then they entered the light.

And swifter than lightning, Ryou was whisked into the air and off into Heaven, leaving Bakura to stare up with thousands of tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Choking out a loud sob, he kneeled on the ground and started sobbing more, his shoulders shaking violently. He choked out harshly, his body shaking as if he was going to puke.

Laughter laughter was heard.

/He is gone. Our master is gone.../ the wings that Bakura owned started whispering to one another. Bakura heard their voices, but he ignored them. Nothing magtered now that Ryou was gone.

The two twings continued to speak.

/Yes, you are correct. I can no longer feel his prescence. But it seems that we own a new Master.../ one of them said, mentioning Bakura and motioning towards him.

/Yes... But his will is broken over the loss of his brother. We should let him get revenge... Yes.../ the other stated.

/Don't look so glum, Master. With our help, you can get your step-brother back from those thieves who took him from you. That angel doesn't deserve to live, now does he?/ one of the wings stated with a smirk.

Bakura gasped and then nodded once, his eyes narrowed angrily. How dare that stupid archangel come down and take away his beloved little step-brother from him.

The wings smirked before surrounding the silverette.

/Very, very good, our beloved New Master..../ they chanted in sadistic voice before laughing loudly and insanely. Bakura narrowed his eyes in anger at Mahado.

No one took his step-brother away.

And then everything went black for Bakura, the laughter following him into the darkness of the abyss.

----

Me: Oh no! Ryou was taken away and Bakura was taken over by these wings!

Lucy: Someone special appears in the next chapter!

Me: Please review!


	9. The Boy Without Hands

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: What happens to Bakura when he's in the darkness!

Me: Read on!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Eight: The Boy Without Hands_**

Darkness.

Blackness.

Snow.

Cold.

Ice.

"Where am I?" Bakura called out to no one as he glanced around the frozen wasteland that he was kneeling in. There was snow everywhere all around his body.

The sky was a dark gray color and there was a light snow fall. Bakura kneeled on the ground, the snow crunching as he moved even slightly around in the two-inch thick area.

The silverette huddled his arms around his body, shuddering violently with the cold. His eyes scanned around the snowy area, and he sighed in fear, his breath blowing before him.

"Why am I here? What is this place?" he asked, slowly rising and glancing around.

There was nothing but snow for miles, shining in a pale white light, and Bakura was amazed by it. He glanced around again, and his eyes were shaining with amazement.

"What is this pla- Oof!" Bakura cried out as something crashed into him, sending him tumbling onto the ground with a pained grunt.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head in pain, and once his eyes were open, he glanced over at the person who had slammed into his body. Once he saw who it was, he gasped.

Sitting before him was a young boy.

The boy was a good few inches shorter than Bakura was, and unlike Bakura, his skin wasn't pale as death. The boy had spiked black hair with the tips made magenta, and his bangs were golden yellow, covered in snow.

The boy looked up at Bakura with big, scared purple eyes. His cheeks were pink from the cold, and he was wearing a sleeveless white tunic that was torn in several places.

Then, there was the boy's hands.

He didn't _have_ any!

All he had was a pair of stumps that were covered by bandages that looked as if they were brand new, so obviously, this boy had found assistance somewhere.

"W-who the hell are you?" Bakura whispered in shock.

The star-haired boy looked up to answer, but he didn't. He opened his mouth softly and then closed it, his lips trying to form words, but they couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, another person came walking up from the snow, sending a harsh cloud of darkness over Bakura and the boy he had just happened to run in to in the snow.

"Oh! I'm so glad that you found him for me! I've been looking everywhere!"

Bakura looked up at the source of the deep foreign voice that he had heard towering over him and his eyes went wide as he saw the tallest egyptian male in the world.

Also, the fattest one he had ever seen.

The man had an egyptian uniform on, and a small black mustache on his face. He was smiling down at Bakura and the little boy, his neck covered by a red scarf.

"Hey there. My name is Bobasa. Thanks for finding Yugi for me. He likes to run off," Bobasa said with a smile before scooping the star-haired boy up into his arms.

Bobasa looked over at Bakura.

"Well, no need to stay here. Come with me and we can warm up," he said before taking the silverette's hand and leading him towards a small house that suddenly appeared in the distance.

----

Me: Okay! So, Yugi and Bobasa have arrived!

Lucy: But what will happen in the next chapter of this little story?

Me: Please review!


	10. What Happens After

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Bakura has met Yugi and Bobasa, two men who live in a place where there is nothing but snow!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Nine: What Happens After_**

[At the House]

"You!!" Bakura hollered, jabbing his black gloved finger at someone else in the large house that the fat egyptian man named Bobasa had brought him to for safety.

The person glanced over and gasped as he laid eyes on the silverette Reaper that he recognized. The person jabbed his finger back at the young teenage reaper.

"You!?" he hollered.

Bobasa walked up with a chuckle, still holding a scared-to-death Yugi in his arms, cradling him gently back and forth in his large arms. "I take it you two have met?" the egyptian man smiled.

Bakura sneered, nodding angrily as he stared up and down the familiar person whom was standign before him.

It was Mahado, the archangel that had come down and taken Ryou away from him when Ryou had been torn to bits by the metal being that had attacked him under Pegasus's orders.

Mahado was glaring back at Bakura, just as angry, as if trying to challenge him. Bakura narrowed his eyes in anger at the archangel who had forced his life to be like this.

"We've met," the little reaper hissed. "Now, tell me, Archangel, where the fuck is my little brother!?" Bakura hollered before leaping forward with a knife to stab the angel, but Bobasa held him back.

Mahado gave a sigh.

"Gone. He was taken away from me before we got to heaven. Two people ambushed us, wounded me, and kidnapped Ryou," the arch angel stated, noticing the shock in Bakura's eyes.

"Someone kidnapped Ryou!?" he hollered in rage.

Bobasa nodded and then looked over at Bakura.

"Would you save him? You'll have to let him go if you do. Would you be able to do that?" the egyptian man asked. Bakura stammered with an answer, not sure what to say.

He lowered his head. What was he going to do? He thought back to Ryou writhing in pain, and then it made him angry. He wasn't sure of what to think or say. Would he save Ryou?

Of course Bakura wanted the best for his step-brother, especially since he had seen Ryou in such agony. But if it meant that Ryou was going to taken away from him, then what could he do?

"**_Yes, little reaper. Would you?_**"

Yugi gasped at the horrid echoed voice that rang from the ceilings and hid into Bobasa's chest, his eyes wide. His body was trembling, and soft whimpers escaped his lips.

The arch angel prepared for battle, and Bakura looked around in confusion for where the voice was coming from. He hadn't sensed anyone come into the house.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his chest.

Gasping, Bakura spun around to see who exactly was embracing him from the back, since it was obviously not someone from the house they were currently in.

The moment he did, he nearly felt his heart, if he had one, stop.

Standing before him was a young boy with silver hair, dull red eyes, and he was slightly shorter than Bakura was. The boy was dressed in a green vest with a white shirt under it, green shorts, and magenta socks that vanished under the shorts.

Bakura only gasped.

"Ryou..." he whispered in shock.

----

Me: Ryou's returned! But is he all right?

Lucy: What's up with him!?

Me: Please review!


	11. Depressed is the Darkness

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Ryou has returned!

Me: But what is wrong with him and what is he going to do?

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Ten: Depressed is the Darkness_**

"R-Ryou...." Bakura whispered.

He was right there.

His step-brother was right before him, a little freaky looking with the red eyes and everything, but he was still right before Bakura as if the metal monster that had torn him apart had never laid a hand on him.

"What manor of trickery is this!?" Mahado shouted as a web-like substance came from Bobasa's hands and slammed into the archangel, pinning him to the wall.

Bakura normally would have taken this time to gloat on his victory, but now didn't seem like the time.

"Bobasa, what are you doing!?" the silverette shouted to his friend. Bobasa gave him one sad look before shaking his head and advancing towards Yugi, who had started huddling in the corner of the house when the voice came.

Bobasa slipped the red scarf off his neck and slipped it around Yugi's neck.

"There, I have done what you asked!" the fat Egyptian man yelled over his shoulder, his eyes ablaze with sorrow.

"**_Very good, Bobasa,_"** a strange voice, the voice from before spoke. Yugi shuddered as the red scarf started snaking around his throat and forming into red tentacles. Yugi gave a silent cry and closed his eyes as the tentacles tightened around him.

The voice snickered.

**"_Now, Yugi... Stop fighting and become ready to fight with me. Awaken your true nature!_" **it bellowed loudly from the shadows.

Yugi cried out in horror as the tentacles laced around his form and tightened. He cried out loudly, his voice being heard for a few moments before he squeezed his eyes shut. They snapped open again evilly as Yugi landed on the ground.

He had changed.

Yugi's hair was still the same, but it was very spiked up. His eyes were now bright crimson with purple tints, and his lips were pulled into a thin line. His skin was now a bright orange color, and he had a spiked tail coming from his lower, lower back.

He had a red and black short outfit on with long black boots that came to his thighs. The outfit was fairly revealing and came to his thighs, had long sleeves, and was like a coat with nothing under it.

Finally, his hands.

They were like red, metal crab claws that snapped open and closed at his will with a row of teeth in them.

Yugi stared blankly forward, his face void of all emotions. The voice snickered, and another hand similar to Yugi's claws slunk down from the darkness and laced around his shoulder.

Another laced around Ryou's shoulder and drew him back.

From the darkness, behind the two beings, came a tall man dressed in all red with long green hair and two toned eyes, one silver gold, the other the same color as his horrible hair. His hair swished to his ankles, and he had the look of evil.

"**_Yes...._**" the man hissed with a smirk.

"**_Aren't my little minions adorable?_**" he asked with a snicker.

Bakura gasped as Yugi glanced over at him, his eyes narrowed. They flashed red for a quick moment, and then returned to their transformed dull garnet color.

"Yugi? What..." Bakura trailed off. He wasn't sure of what to say.

Suddenly, a sticky substance, the same that came to Mahado, slammed Bakura against the wall. He gasped and glanced over at Bobasa, who was staring at Bakura with a frown.

"B-Bobasa!" Bakura shouted.

Bobasa shook his head slowly and then closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Bakura. I have nothing against you!" he said honestly. The fat egyptian man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Bakura, I am doing this because I really have no choice," Bobasa stated.

The man in red, the tall demonic man, smirked.

"**_Oh, come now, Bobasa. I'm giving you what you wish for. When this blows over, you'll get to save Yugi's human side,_**" he said with a small snicker, his body shaking with hidden laughter.

Bobasa pursed his lips and nodded.

The man clad in red looked over at Bakura and raced his pink tongue over his pale lips. "**_But first, I must indulge myself over my newly won little prize here. Our beloved grim reaper..._**" he said.

Bakura blinked innocently.

"M-me?" he asked in a soft voice. He was usually never one to show fear, but the man standing before him was of such fierceness and terror that Bakura felt weak under his horrid gaze.

The red-clad man with the two toned eyes smiled evilly.

"**_Yes, you, my dear little Bakura. You're truly quite a reaper. Not only do you hold the powers of a reaper in your blood, but now, thanks to your step-brother, you hold parasite demon powers,_**" he said with a snicker.

Bakura gulped and glanced over at Ryou, now clad in a casual outfit (or rather, casual form him), instead of the angel tunic that he had been wearing after his soul departed his body.

"B-but I don't have any reaper powers," Bakura answered honestly.

The man smirked.

"**_In time, my little reaper, you will come to realize the reaper powers within you. But for now, I'm going to give you more,_**" the silver-green haired man said with a small laugh.

Bakura blinked.

"What do you mean 'give me more'? You mean give me some more powers?" he asked. The man nodded with a smirk. "Who are you? And how are you able to do things like this?" he asked.

The man drew his lips back into a smirk.

"**_You may call me Dartz, young one. Because if you called me something else, it'd make your head explode, even if you are such a demon as you are,_**" the man, Dartz, said with a chuckle.

Bakura blinked and stared into Dartz's mismatched eyes.

"What do you mean you can give me more powers?" he asked in a soft voice. Dartz drew his lips back into a smirk and then placed his hands on a remote control that seemed to appear out nowhere.

He clicked the buttons and a large television popped up behind him as the house tore apart and became a large giant hole of flames that burned with immense heat.

The man clicked on the television, and a picture of a creature of such horror, similar to the metal monster that killed Ryou popped up in the center of the screen.

"**_You and your step-brother are quite a pair. See what you two have created?_**" Dartz asked with a snicker.

He cackled insanely.

"**_Magnificent! A beast of such amazement! Your body as a catalyst, Bakura, as well as your hidden reaper powers, and your step-brother's parasite demon powers,_**" Dartz said with a snicker.

Bakura could only stare in horror at the creature that his and Ryou's powers fused had given birth to.

----

Me: Oh no! There's a creature on the loose!

Lucy: But who is going to stop it? Read on if you wish to find out! And what of Ryou? Why is he acting so weird? And Yugi is a demon?

Me: Please review!


	12. Angry is the Demon

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: So what is going to happen? Read on!

Me: Please enjoy this next chapter, miina!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Eleven: Angry is the Demon_**

Bakura gasped as Dartz reached forward and placed his large claw-like hands on his sides, dragging the silverette reaper from his sticky prison against the walls.

Dartz brought Bakura up into the air and stared into his eyes, considering Dartz was about 10'8" and Bakura was a good five feet shorter than the demon was.

"**_Listen boy, I offer you a chance of a life time,_**" Dartz said in his snickering tone. "**_I'll give you a chance to fufill your desires, your dreams, your destiny!_**" the greenette demon snickered.

He brought Bakura close enough so that Bakura could feel the demon's heated breath against his face.

It was like breathing in a flame. It burned Bakura's lungs as the man's breath moved into his face and caused Bakura to inhale it as if it were his own breaths.

Bakura listened as Dartz snickered.

"**_Join me, and together with your step-brother, we can control that beast you have created, and use it to control the whole Underworld with an iron claw!_**" he shouted.

Dartz turned to see Ryou and smirked.

"**_And best of all, you get to see Ryou again. I know you have just barely realized your feelings for him. But just as you realized how much you truly loved him, Heaven came and took him away. How ironic. You want him back? You want the most powerful abilities in the Underworld? They're yours!_**" Dartz yelled.

He snickered to himself again.

"**_Surrender your powers to me, and I'll give them back ten-fold. I'll make you more powerful than your parents. Than your godfather, the greatest warrior in the universe, even!_**" he shouted,

Dartz then brought Bakura close to his body and locked eyes with the silverette Reaper. Bakura gulped. There was a price attatched with this horrible little offer.

There always was.

Dartz placed Bakura on the ground right next to Ryou. Bakura glanced over at his step-brother in fear. Ryou was different. His aura, his scent, his feel, it was all different.

"**_All I ask..._**" Dartz trailed off and turned to Bakura. "**_Is that you pledge your undying love and loyalty to me. Be... like a son to me, and do anything that I ask of you,_**" the man said with a smirk.

Ryou slowly went up to Bakura and leaned against his chest, his red eyes shining. He reached forward and touched his fingers to Bakura's lips, brining himself close to his step-brother.

"My soul is yours, Bakura," Ryou whispered.

Bakura backed up slightly, Ryou still holding him close. "Uhhh.... Ryou? Are you, um... feeling okay?" he asked quietly. Ryou leaned himself forward and touched Bakura's lips again.

"Neither Heaven nor Hell may take me, Bakura. You're the only one who can have my soul," the silverette whispered, his dull red eyes flashing bright for a second.

Mahado brought his head forward from his sticky prison.

"Don't be fooled by the Devil's temptation, young reaper!" the archangel shouted. "If you do fall for such a trick as this, then there will be grave conciquences to pa-"

_BAAAM!!!!_

Mahado shut his mouth in pain as Yugi slammed an iron with the word "STFU" engraved in the side. Yugi's mouth was still drawn into his emotionless line as he did this.

Dartz grinned.

"**_Thank you, sweetie. Angels like him really need to learn to keep their mouths shut. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Your decision, my darling boy. What will you choose?_**" he asked, turning to Bakura.

"Uh..." Bakura trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I really just came here for my step-brother back. As for the power thing, no thanks.

"**_No?_**" Dartz blinked. "**_You surprise me there. Didn't you want to be as powerful as your father? As your godfather, Seto Kaiba?_**" the demon asked quietly.

Bakura waved his hand.

"I've been there, done that," he said waving his hand again. Ryou laced his arms around Bakura's neck and snuggled into his neck, holding him as close as he could.

Dartz blinked and grinned.

"**_Oh, that's correct. You have already tasted that power. Was it good? How did it feel taking revenge on that creature and tearing it limb from lim for hurting your brother? Did it feel good?_**" he asked.

Bakura shrugged again slightly.

"It was... uhhh, not what I expected. It wasn't exactly my thing. So, if it's all the same, I'll just take Ryou and go back home," he said, blinking innocently and glancing nervously at Ryou, still hanging off his neck.

"You will not!" Mahado flared up angrily.

Bakura and everyone glanced over at Mahado, who was flailing around the sticky prison that Bobasa had forced him into. The archangel narrowed his eyes angrily.

"His soul belongs to the kingdom of Heaven!" he shouted. "I'll be turned into a Hell angel before I allow him to return to that cesspool you call a home! In fact, seeing you act this friendly and close just sickens m-"

_BAM! WHACK! CRACK!_

Again, Yugi slammed metal irons and pots with words such as "STFU", "Fag", "Moron", "Man-Whore", "Slut", and "Mother Fucker" written on the sides of them.

"So... uhh... No hard feelings?" Bakura asked.

Dartz smirked. "**_No, my dear boy. No hard feelings at all. It was your choice, after all,_**" the greenette demon said with a small snicker.

Bakura nodded and then glanced over at Ryou, who was still clinging to him. "Uhh... Do you think you can lift whatever spell you have on Ryou 'cuz he's starting to freak me out," he said.

Dartz grinned evilly.

"**_A spell? Oh, no, dear boy. I would never use such mediocre tricks. Ryou is merely acting as his true nature is,_**" he explained, waving his hand at the silverette.

"**_Even if he is sweet and innocent, he too has his demons. There are seven sins. Pride, envy, wrath, gluttony, sloth, greed, and let's not forget, lust,_**" Dartz hinted towards Ryou.

Bakura gulped as he saw the look in Ryou's eyes.

Lustful.

"**_Yes, I merely let his demon take control. It seems he doesn't think of you as his step-brother. He thinks more of you. Isn't that just so precious?_**" Dartz snickered.

"**_But I am certain you have known that since you inherited his powers. The way he wants you to know how he feels abou you. The torment it causes him! It's wondeful! But, isn't there another side of him you'd like to see? Ever wonder what he'd be life if he were truly... angry?_**" Dartz asked with a smile.

Yugi glanced over and his eyes flashed bright crimon.

Bakura gagged suddenly as Ryou's hand slammed around his throat. He glanced up and whispered Ryou's name as he saw Ryou's eyes glow bright crimson similar to Yugi's.

Dartz smirked.

"**_Scary, ain't he? He really does have his mother's charm and his real father's temper,_**" he snickered.

Ryou swung a knife at Bakura. Bakura yelped and fell back. Ryou dropped the knife in anger, his voice growling. He forced a scythe up from the ground and grabbed it up.

"YOU!!" he roared at Bakura.

Bakura squeaked in horror as Ryou jabbed his finger and the tip of the scythe towards his neck. Bakura shuddered as Ryou closed in on him and narrowed his eyes.

"You are the only one who never appreciated anything that I do! I've been trying to get you to like me for years, and you hate me for it! All I want is for you to love me! IS THAT SO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK!?!?" he roared.

"Yikes! Ryou!" Bakura yelled. "You can't be pissed over this!" Bakura shouted.

"Is there someone else besides me!? It's that boy with the hockey mask and the machete, isn't it!?"

"Can't we talk this over?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Bobasa, who had been busy watching the fight, glanced over desperately at Dartz, who was staring at the fight with a big grin on his face. The egyptian man shuddered.

"Can't you do something!?" he shouted.

Dartz shook his head slowly. "**_Can't be done_**," he said. "**_This is a family matter. I would really rather not get involved in this little triffle of a matter, and neither should you,_**" he scolded Bobasa.

Bobasa gulped and sighed.

Bakura groaned as Ryou slammed the scythe against his neck and he tried holding it back. There was nothing the little reaper could do. He couldn't forced Ryou backwards.

/Heh heh. Need some help, little reaper?/

'_W-who is this!?_' Bakura shouted back at the voice in his head.

/It's me, Bakura. Marik Ishtal./

_'Marik! It's you!? What are you doing in my head? Well, it doesn't matter! You've got to help me! Ryou's gone insane!'_

/Well, I can see that. I am a part of you, idiot. I think this is quite interesting. But I believe I know a way you can bring him back to his senses. You can just give him what he wants./

'_Give him what he... What the Hell does that mean!?_'

/I believe you know what he wants./

'_W-what!? I can't do that! He's my brother!!_'

/Step-brother. Still, I don't really think you have too much of a choice here. It's a long shot, but it might calm him down, or maybe even revert him to his normal self. I don't see what you have to lose. It's better than getting your head chopped off./

'_This is crazy! You're crazy! My brother is crazy! Are all parasite demons this crazy!?_'

/He's crazy about you, dearie! Now... pucker up, and give him some love, Bakura! Go on, you can do it!/

Bakura closed his eyes and grabbed Ryou's shoulders before bringing him forward. He wasn't sure of what to do or think, so he just closed his eyes and brought himself forward.

He slammed his lips against Ryou's lips and moaned loudly in pleasure as he did so.

Yugi stared blankly, his eyebrow raising slightly. Bobasa covered his mouth and looked away in embarrassment. Dartz merely watched with interest, and Mahado glared venomously.

Bakura kept his lips locked against Ryou's when he heard Ryou drop the scythe. '_This is so wrong, but it feels right..._' he thought in embarrassment, still lip-locking Ryou.

Bobasa blinked as Yugi walked over and stood next to him.

"That was unexpected. Are they really related to one another by marriage? Or are they blood relatives?" he asked. Yugi glanced over at Bobasa, looked back at the two silverettes and then shrugged.

After a while, he drew away, shuddering.

'_That was soooo wrong... I can not believe I just did that,_' he thought for a few moments, his face turning pale red.

Ryou moaned softly and opened his eyes, having them transform back into their normal pale brown color. His clothing transformed back into the white angel tunic that he was wearing when he became an angel.

His wings, however, were not there, but his anklet was back on.

Ryou moaned and glanced up at Bakura. "'Kura...?" he whispered. He then remembered what had happened and blushed. "IYAAAAGH!!!!" the silverette cried out.

Bakura glanced over and felt Ryou slap him hard across the face.

"What forbidden act hast thou bestowed upon thy brother!?" Ryou shouted loudly, his face turning bright crimson in embarrassment. Bakura rubbed his cheek and glared at the silverette.

"Hey! You almost chopped my head off, you were so pissed!" he accused. "I suffer through that, give you what you want the most from me, and this is the thanks I get!?"

Ryou blushed bright crimson in embarrassment.

"'Kura, you disgust me! Heaven weeps for the day most horrid that I think such perverted thoughts! Thou hast implied something so foul betwix us twain!" he yelled. "I think of you as my dear brother and nothing more!" Ryou said, his voice betraying and denying his true thoughts.

"What!? You do not!" Bakura snapped, his face heating up bright red in embarrassment as Ryou's had done moments before. "You think of me like a boyfriend or something!"

"Oh, well I never-"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!!"

"You need therapy!"

----

Me: Ha ha! Lol! Poor Bakura and Ryou! (Fear not! They'll realize it eventually!)

Lucy: Please review this and tell me what you all think of this story and what your favorite scene from this chapter was!

Me: Please review!


	13. Pass By to Heaven

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Aparently, according to Bakura, Ryou needs therapy!

Me: Read on!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Twelve: Pass By to Heaven_**

Ryou gasped as Dartz's large red iron claw snapped forward and latched around his head, holding him tight. Ryou tried to struggle as he was being held into the air.

Dartz smirked and held his hand over Ryou's mouth to keep the angel without wings from crying out for his brother.

"**_I really do not wish to meddle with family matters, but I do have other matters to attend to! So if you don't mind, I will just take what is mine and be on my way,_**" the demon in red stated.

Bakura glanced over at him and gasped.

"Hey! You said you'd allow us to go!" he shouted angrily. Dartz glanced over at Bakura and smiled in a fashion that seemed like he was holding a dirty little secret.

"**_You, my darling reaper, are free to leave as you wish. For now..._**" the demon trailed off with an evil smirk.

He then glanced over at Ryou, who was starting to turn slightly red from embarrassment, fear, being unable to move, and many other things that Dartz didn't care about.

"**_Ryou's soul, however, belongs to me. I stole him fair and square,_**" he said with a smirk.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, which he had just realized were two toned as well (one his normal pale brown and the other a deep brown similar to Ryou's color) in anger at the demon.

"What are you going to do with him!?" he growled.

Dartz snickered.

"**_Didn't you know? Your step-brother, as well as you, are able to control that beast when activated near it. Neither God, nor the Devil, nor anyone else will stand against me!_**" he shouted.

Bakura growled and reached behind him to the scythe that Ryou had dropped when Bakura had kissed him. He touched the cool black metal and clenched his fist around it.

"Let my little brother..." Bakura narrowed his eyes and raised the scythe up. "GO!!!" he bellowed in anger before dashing at Dartz, bellowing out a battle cry.

Dartz laughed.

"**_Careful, boy. You might poke your eye out with it,_**" the demon teased.

"Let Ryou go now!!" Bakura commanded, swinging his scythe at the demon. Dartz cackled and dodged, swinging Ryou around with him. Ryou cried out in horror and for Bakura.

Dartz leaped back.

"**_Good! I can taste your anger and it tastes amazing! Get angry, reaper! Get pissed! Get pissed and allow me to taste even more of this sweet treat!_**" he yelled with a cackle attatched.

Bakura growled and swung the scythe, but it missed Dartz as he dodged.

Dartz yawned and smirked.

"**_Poor reaper. You lack enough rage. This treat is stale. I could have trained you to be a fine warrior with hatred that would have tasted so sweet and amazing against my tongue,_**" he said, wagging his tongue at Bakura.

Bakura roared in rage and swung the scythe, but once again, the ten-foot tall man dodged it and towered before Bakura. His eyes held boredom and some sadistic desire.

"**_Make my snack taste good, boy. Because it ain't worth fighting if I'm going to have such a lousy treat,_**" Dartz said with a small laugh. He then glared over at Bakura and snickered.

"**_Fight,_**" he growled out.

Meanwhile, Bobasa glanced over and watched the fight go on. He knew that Dartz was always waiting for the climax of the fight, and that he could taste the aura of hatred. It was his favorite snack.

Bobasa clenched his fists.

This had gone on long enough!

The fat egyptian dashed over to Mahado, who was still strapped to the wall by the sticky substance. Yugi was no longer beating the shit out of the archangel. He was watching the fight with a blank look.

Bobasa slipped before Mahado.

"Betrayer! Your soul is tainted by your horrible betrayal!" Mahado snapped angrily. Bobasa shot him an angry look that made the archangel shut his mouth almost instantly.

"Shut it! I know my betrayal was bad, but if you'd shut up, you can make me sorry for it later!" he snapped. Bobasa glanced over to see if Yugi or Dartz was looking.

When they weren't, he grabbed the sticky web-like substance and then he dragged the substance off of the archangel's body, bringing him off the trap he had been placed on.

"Because right now, those two innocent boys need your help..."

Meanwhile, Dartz laughed as Bakura tried to swing at him once again. Dartz stuck his tongue out and smirked as he could taste the aura of anger that came off of the silverette.

"**_Is that all you got? Pity, you were so much more angry when this started. Are you calming?_**" the demon asked. He snickered and then glanced down at Ryou.

"**_I could have trained you to be powerful and full of hate. You're making me lose my appetite. Maybe I have to do something like rape this little one to make you angry enough,_**" Dartz said.

Bakura's eyes blazed with anger and he snarled.

Dartz's eyes lit up.

"**_THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE TASTE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! COME ON! LET ME TASTE MORE OF IT!!_**" he yelled, cackling insanely. Bakura dashed at him, eyes a blaze.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" the reaper roared.

As Dartz cackled, Mahado swung down with his sword and slashed Dartz's metal claw off. The severed hand dropped Ryou to the ground, and Dartz gasped as green blood oozed from the wound.

He glared as Mahado scooped up Ryou and held him close, sword aimed at Dartz.

"YUGI! KILL HIM!" he bellowed in anger. Yugi leaped into the air, his eyes blazing bright red at Dartz's command. He aimed his claws to kill the archangel and the wingless angel.

Suddenly, the sticky substance was tossed at Yugi and it dragged him back.

Yugi glanced over at Bobasa, who was smiling sadly. "Sorry, Yugi. Please forgive me," he said with a smile. Yugi sighed and then glanced over at the fat egyptian, but didn't fight back.

"**_Bobasa, what are you doi- ARGH!_**" Dartz gagged as Bakura slammed the scythe on his neck backwards and choked him with it. The reaper turned towards Mahado and Ryou.

"Archangel, get Ryou out of here! Hurry" he shouted.

"What of you, young reaper!?" Mahado shouted.

Bakura glanced over at two angels, his step-brother without angelic wings, and the archangel that had once ruined his life, but was now his only chance of saving Ryou from Dartz.

"I'll be fine! Go!!" Bakura commanded.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted in horror, reaching for his step-brother. Bakura flashed Ryou a small smile of assurance before turning away and going back to choking Dartz with the scythe.

Mahado held Ryou to his chest and raised his hand before they vanished into the light of Heaven.

"**_NO!!_**" Dartz yelled in anger.

Once he saw that the angels were gone, Dartz bellowed in rage. He cast a red glare over at Bobasa, who was now standing right beside Bakura, who had fallen off of Dartz and dropped his scythe.

"**_BOBASA!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU BETRAYED ME!!_**" Dartz bellowed.

Bobasa chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his fat, tan head.

"W-well, I betrayed them, you betrayed Bakura, I betrayed you. All's fair in betrayal, right? I mean, we all get betrayed sometimes, right? I was ust trying to make us all even...." he trailed off.

"**_I'm going to enjoy tearing you in half..._**" Dartz snarled angrily. Bobasa laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head again, taking a careful step backwards.

"C-can't we discuss this over some bread or something?" he asked.

---

Me: Lol, poor Bobasa! What is going to happen? Read on to find out!

Lucy: Please review all the chapters before this is you have not! I would like to see more reviews on this story!

Me: Please review nicely!


	14. All's Fair With Betrayal

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: It's a bit short, but the next one will be a bit longer for the time being, and then the one after it, much longer!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Thirteen: All's Fair With Betrayal_**

"**_YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF TRASH!!!_**" Dartz yelled in anger, swinging the scythe at the fat egyptian.

Bobasa gasped in horror and shielded himself from the blow. He knew that Dartz was probably going to kill him for betraying him, but there was always a chance for forgiveness.

But aparently, Dartz wasn't going to be a good little boy and allow Bobasa the benefit of the doubt.

Suddenly, the scythe blade was caught by a claw exactly like Dartz's. Dartz gasped as he saw Yugi kneeling before Bakura and Bobasa, holding the scythe in his claw.

Dartz snarled.

"**_Yugi! What do you think you are doing!?_**" he growled in rage. "**_If you know what is good for you, you little pest, you'll listen to me and move out of the-_**"

Yugi hurled one of his irons, the one that read "Mother Fucker" on the side, right at Dartz's head. It slammed into the greenette's face, and he gasped as he slammed back.

Dartz growled.

"**_YUGI!! HOW DARE YOU!?_**" he roared in anger.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Dartz and crossed his arms across his chest. His body, as well as Bakura and Bobasa, started glowing bright red, and they started to vanish.

"**_DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, YOUNG MAN!!_**" Dartz shouted, but Yugi stuck his tongue out again and then made the spell final. In a quick red flash, Dartz was blinded for a second.

When it vanished, the three boys were gone.

Dartz stood in silence and then sighed, his eyes blazing with rage. He glanced down at his severed hand and sighed, ignoring the fact that it was bleeding horribly.

"**_I am surrounded by idiots,_**" he said with a soft growl.

---

Me: Yugi defied Dartz and left!

Lucy: But why?

Me: Read on to find out why!


	15. Good Little Boys Go To Heaven

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: What is to occur of Ryou!?

Me: Read on if you wish to find out!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Fourteen: Good Little Boys Go To Heaven_**

In Heaven, outside of the pearl gates, Ryou sat with a frown on his face, back facing the archangel and the Judgement Man.

Mahado, as the archangel called himself, was giving the Judgement Man his report. It would then be discussed and it would be decided for what was going to happen to Ryou.

Ryou didn't care at this point what happened.

He wanted Bakura.

Bakura was his step-brother, Ryou knew that, but still, he had wished that he and Bakura could be more than that with one another. It wasn't like it was incest or anything.

They were both not related by blood, though they appeared it. So there was nothing wrong with their union.

Ryou sighed and laced his arms around his bare legs, drawing them close. He knew he was going to leave, but he didn't want to risk not seeing Bakura again.

Truth be told, Bakura hadn't realized that he liked Ryou until recently.

Actually, he started liking Ryou about an hour ago.

Right about the time when the metal monster tore him apart. Ryou could remember feeling horrible pain, and then he remembered tearing his eye out and giving it to his brother, whom he noticed had it in his right eye in place of his normal one.

[Flashback Seven Hours Ago]

_Ryou saw Bakura bite his lower lip as Ryou sobbed silently, tears leaking from his dark brown eyes. Ryou turned to face Bakura and reached up and placed a hand over his right eye._

_"Bakura...."_

_Before Ryou finished his sentance, he started chanting in some strange foreign language that Bakura had never heard before. It sounded almost like a monster's language, since it was a stream of angrily spout demonic words._

_"Ryou... What... What are you doing!?" Bakura hollered._

_Suddenly as he saw Ryou take his hand away from his eye, neon green blood coming from it. Where Ryou's eye once was was now a bleeding socket of darkness._

_Ryou then reached forward and placed a small white and brown orb that was his eye in front of Bakura's right eye and then there was a flash of pure white light._

_Then, to Ryou, there was nothingness..._

_He floated in darkness for what felt like an eternity. It seemed like time was moving, yet not moving at the same time. As if the fabric of time and space itself had stopped._

_"Ryou...? Ryou...?"_

_Ryou heard the strange voice calling out for him as if from a distance, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, look up and see who was calling for him._

_Strangely, all the pain that the small silverette had felt before was gone, and he felt light. As if someone was holding him up off the ground in their arms gently._

_"Ryou... Ryou, wake up!" the same voice commanded._

_Ryou couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried to awaken from the cold darkness that was surrounding him. Once again, the voice seemed to hold its breath before starting again._

_"C'mon, Ryou! Open your eyes!" the voice called out, and this time, it sounded very familiar and desperate._

_Trying with all his might, Ryou allowed his brown eyes to slowly slide open._

_He found that he was not in his normal body. He still looked the same, but he was now put back together as if he had never been hurt, and was surrounded by a pale yellow glow._

_Ryou found that he had a pair of pale feathery angel wings extending from his back, and he was clothed in nothing but a short white tunic that one would usually see an angel wearing. Around his ankle was a white band, adding to his outfit._

_Ryou then glanced over when he felt himself in someone's arms._

_Ryou stiffled a gasp as he saw a figure who was taller than him holding him bridal-style in their arms._

_The figure was wearing a spiked hood with spikes all down it, and he was wearing a navy blue reaper cloak with green trim all down the front. He wore a pair of navy pants to match, and his shoes were still the same black combat boots that he had worn before._

_The figure had a patch of silver hair coming from the front of the hood, and his entire face except for his shining green eyes were showing._

_Long navy and silver blade-like wings extended from his back, and they rivaled against Ryou's angelic wings._

_From the back of the cloak extended a blade-like tail with many spikes upon it, and the figure's hands were now navy claws with bright green nails, and he was surrounded by a green aura, making him appear like a monster._

_But Ryou knew who this figure was, and he not afraid of this boy._

_A weak smile crossed his lips as he saw the new figure before him._

_"Bakura..." the silverette whispered softly._

_The figure, Bakura, nodded once and then peered down at his step-brother, his neon green eyes going soft with affection, showing his beloved little Ryou that there was nothing to be afraid of._

_"You're okay, now..." Bakura smiled before pulling Ryou slightly closer, careful not to cut him with the large claws he had obtained by using the powers Ryou had given to him._

_A soft smile crossed his lips, but the hood hid all of his face except his eyes, so Ryou could not see it._

_"I'm here..."_

[End Flashback]

Ryou sighed as he remembered that. Just hearing his step-brother say such things had made him feel a whole lot better, not that he was in any pain anymore, but still.

Ryou then remembered tasting a strange aura coming from Bakura. He now recognized it as the aura of anger.

Bakura had been angry.

Not at Ryou, but at the metal being that had torn him apart. Bakura had hated it, loathed it, wanted it destroyed above anything else. So he attacked it with all he had.

But then, Mahado had arrived and come to take Ryou away to Heaven. Away from Bakura.

Ryou remembered that clearly.

[Flashback to Mere Hours Ago]

_Bakura cracked his now large navy blue claws as he strode away from the destroyed heap that was the metal monster that had torn his beloved little Ryou apart._

_Ryou stood behind him, watching his brother with a calm look in his eyes, his silver feathery wings folded down gently to show his calmness. He was not angry with his brother._

_Nor was he afraid._

_Pegasus was on the floor cowering in terror._

_"Now you'll pay for what you did to my little Ryou!!" Bakura yelled as he advanced slowly towards the cowering silver-haired old man with the harsh metal eye._

_Pegasus shuddered even more violently, afraid that Bakura was actually going to kill him. Pegasus tried begging for his nearly worthless and pitiful little life._

_"Oh, please, freakish little boy! Please forgive me, and have mercy on this poor little-"_

_"Oh, shut up!!" Bakura hollered, cutting the silver-haired man off from his begging. Bakura then growled evilly. "I'll make you feel every ounce of pain that Ryou felt!!"_

_With that stated, he slowly startd advancing towards Pegasus, who started wailing and flailing in horror. Bakura cracked his claws and snickered, his eyes appearing from the darkness of his hood._

_Suddenly, a white light came from the sky and caused Bakura and Ryou to glance over in shock._

_A male with long purple hair and teal eyes landed on the ground, a pair of angelic wings extending from his back, and he was wearing a suit of yellow armor, making him seem almost like he was glowing._

_Ryou stared in shock while Bakura growled._

_"Who the fuck are you!? You better not be another one of Pegasus's tricks!" the silverette demon growled, his claws flashing before his body as he prepared for a fight._

_The angel who had come down ignored the older silverette and smiled over at Ryou, who took one protective step back._

_"True love has no greater power. My name is Mahado, little one. And I have come here for this little angel," Mahado stated, walking over and picking Ryou up, holding him into the air and staring into his eyes._

_"Your sacrifice for your step-brother and ability and willingness to suffer such anguish and torture has granted you a place within Heaven," the angel said with joy in his voice._

_He then became serious as he spoke his next words._

_"No soul shall ever pass into such terrible lands while I am he-"_

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!"_

_Ryou gasped and glanced over to see his transformed brother standing before the angel, totally pissed off. His aura now reeked of hatred and revenge, and Ryou shuddered._

_What had become of Bakura?_

_"Where do you think you're taking him!?" Bakura hollered, absolute rage in his voice._

_Mahado smirked at the silverette Reaper and then glanced over at Ryou, who was staring at his brother with worry in his eyes, and a fear hidden deep within them._

_"His soul belongs to us now. His acts of kindness have granted him freedom from this cold malice and freedom from this eternal Hell you call a home," Mahado stated._

_Bakura growled even more and got in a striking pose, ready to tear this man apart._

_"You're not taking him anywhere! He belongs with me! Cut the pompous crap and put him down, or I'll tear your soul apart!!" the silverette reaper hollered in a threatening voice._

_Mahado smirked and placed Ryou gently on the ground before glancing back at Bakura._

_"Are you challenging me?" he asked with a smirk._

_Bakura growled angrily and sprung into the air to strike and kill the purple-haired angel who had come to take his beloved step-brother away from him and leave him all alone forever._

_Bakura wouldn't allow that!!_

_"You have no idea who you're messing with!!" Bakura hollered out in absolute rage, his voice dripping with anger and hatred for the purple-haired angel who had come down from the skies._

_Mahado smirked and spoke only three words in such an icy tone that it was hard to believe an angel could speak in such a harsh tone._

_"Likewise, foolish youngster..."_

_Before Bakura could do anything, his left hand was hacked off by a sword that Mahado had whipped out of nowhere, and Ryou was covering his mouth to hide the scream of terror that he had emmitted loudly when his brother was attacked._

_"Know your place, little Reaper. You have much to atone for your sins. God takes pity on people such as you. But you disgust me," Mahado stated before placing the tip of his sword by Bakura's throat._

_The silverette was growling angrilly and in pain, and was glaring at Mahado._

_"I should kill you right now..." Mahado glared evilly._

_Ryou gasped and leaped before Bakura protectivly, eyes a blaze with fear. Mahado sighed before pulling the sword back and placing it within its sheath, showing the silverette that he wouldn't attack._

_"Very well. As his step-brother, you have the final say in what goes on," the archangel said firmly. He then turned and narrowed his eyes at Bakura, who was writhing in pain._

_"You, Reaper, have no choice but to let us go," the purplette growled out. He then turned away from the two step-brothers and started walking towards the light. "I suggest you give your step-brother one last hug and bid him farewell before we depart..."_

_Ryou walked over and got on his knees in front of Bakura, who was now shuddering with sobs._

_Ryou carefully reached forward and placed his translucent hands on his older step- brother's face before staring sadly into his eyes to show that he was also upset by it._

_"Goodbye, Brother..." Ryou whispered sadly._

_Bakura shuddered as Ryou said the words he had feared that he was going to say and he shook his head violently. He wasn't about to lose his beloved step-brother._

_"No... Ryou! Don't go! I need you! I can't do this by myself!!" the silverette reaper sobbed violently._

_Ryou sighed sadly and pulled his step-brother into a comforting embrace, tears streaming from his brown eyes. Bakura closed his eyes sadly as Ryou was pulled back by Mahado and then they entered the light._

_And swifter than lightning, Ryou was whisked into the air and off into Heaven, leaving Bakura to stare up with thousands of tears streaming down his pale cheeks._

[End Flashback]

Ryou sighed as he remembered looking down at Bakura and seeing him sob. It had been hard for the little silverette to do. He had always thought of Bakura like a brother, until a few months ago.

He started realizing that he loved Bakura, and that they could be together because they were not related by blood.

But Ryou remembered what had happened when that had occured, and he started blushing violently at the memories that came crashing back to his mind like he was hit by a truck.

[Flashback to Moments Ago]

_Bakura gagged suddenly as Ryou's hand slammed around his throat. He glanced up and whispered Ryou's name as he saw Ryou's eyes glow bright crimson similar to Yugi's._

_Dartz smirked._

_"**Scary, ain't he? He really does have his mother's charm and his real father's temper,**" he snickered._

_Ryou swung a knife at Bakura. Bakura yelped and fell back. Ryou dropped the knife in anger, his voice growling. He forced a scythe up from the ground and grabbed it up._

_"YOU!!" he roared at Bakura._

_Bakura squeaked in horror as Ryou jabbed his finger and the tip of the scythe towards his neck. Bakura shuddered as Ryou closed in on him and narrowed his eyes._

_"You are the only one who never appreciated anything that I do! I've been trying to get you to like me for years, and you hate me for it! All I want is for you to love me! IS THAT SO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK!?!?" he roared._

_"Yikes! Ryou!" Bakura yelled. "You can't be pissed over this!" Bakura shouted._

_"Is there someone else besides me!? It's that boy with the hockey mask and the machete, isn't it!?"_

_"Can't we talk this over?"_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!!"_

_Bakura groaned as Ryou slammed the scythe against his neck and he tried holding it back. There was nothing the little reaper could do. He couldn't forced Ryou backwards._

_Bakura closed his eyes and grabbed Ryou's shoulders before bringing him forward. He wasn't sure of what to do or think, so he just closed his eyes and brought himself forward._

_He slammed his lips against Ryou's lips and moaned loudly in pleasure as he did so._

_Yugi stared blankly, his eyebrow raising slightly. Bobasa covered his mouth and looked away in embarrassment. Dartz merely watched with interest, and Mahado glared venomously._

_Bakura kept his lips locked against Ryou's when he heard Ryou drop the scythe. 'This is so wrong, but it feels right...' he thought in embarrassment, still lip-locking Ryou._

_After a while, Bakura drew away, shuddering. 'That was soooo wrong... I can not believe I just did that,' Bakura thought for a few moments, his face turning pale red._

_Ryou moaned softly and opened his eyes, having them transform back into their normal pale brown color. His clothing transformed back into the white angel tunic that he was wearing when he became an angel._

_His wings, however, were not there, but his anklet was back on._

_Ryou moaned and glanced up at Bakura. "'Kura...?" he whispered. He then remembered what had happened and blushed. "IYAAAAGH!!!!" the silverette cried out._

_Bakura glanced over and felt Ryou slap him hard across the face._

_"What forbidden act hast thou bestowed upon thy brother!?" Ryou shouted loudly, his face turning bright crimson in embarrassment. Bakura rubbed his cheek and glared at the silverette._

_"Hey! You almost chopped my head off, you were so pissed!" he accused. "I suffer through that, give you what you want the most from me, and this is the thanks I get!?"_

_Ryou blushed bright crimson in embarrassment._

_"'Kura, you disgust me! Heaven weeps for the day most horrid that I think such perverted thoughts! Thou hast implied something so foul betwix us twain!" he yelled. "I think of you as my dear brother and nothing more!" Ryou said, his voice betraying and denying his true thoughts._

_"What!? You do not!" Bakura snapped, his face heating up bright red in embarrassment as Ryou's had done moments before. "You think of me like a boyfriend or something!"_

_"Oh, well I never-"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Do to!"_

_"Do not!!"_

_"You need therapy!"_

[End Flashback]

Ryou glanced over his shoulder as Mahado came back and kneeled before him. Ryou noticed that Mahado was similar to Dartz, at least twice Ryou's size in height.

Mahado stared into his eyes.

"I have given them my report, and they are going over your file now. But in light of what has happened, there are some questions that you must answer, and I know you will only speak the truth," the archangel said.

Ryou blinked innocently.

"This feeling you have been able to hide, this love for your step-brother.... I know you seek it for the purest intentions, but in our eyes, it is still considered a sin," Mahado answered.

He then looked at Ryou hopefully.

"That desire you have... I witnessed it when you were under that demon's spell, but I didn't want to believe it, but now I must know... Do you still harbor feelings for your brother?" Mahado asked.

Ryou glanced away and fiddled with his fingers and locks of his silver hair to try and avoid the question.

"Do you?" Mahado pressed.

"...."

"Sigh.... Very well then," Mahado said once he realized Ryou wasn't going to answer him. He rose to his feet and then turned to the silverette and closed his eyes.

"I regret to say that unless you abandon those feelings, the gates of Heaven can't open for you yet," Mahado said, teal eyes full of regret and sorrow for the silverette.

He sighed.

"Maybe it isn't your time yet," he stated.

Ryou gasped and then jumped up and hugged Mahado tightly. Mahado stared blankly ahead and then chuckled sadly, hugging the silverette spirit back and he laughed a little harder.

"You seem... rather pleased about not going to Heaven yet," he said.

---

Me: Yay! Ryou gets to return to life!

Lucy: But now, what of Bakura, Bobasa, and Yugi? Where have they gone?

Me: Read on to find out! Please review kindly!


	16. Welcome to Limbo

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: We find out where Bakura has gone off to!

Me: Hallelujah!

**_Words Like This_**- Bakura narrating

_Words like this_- Thoughts

/Words Like This/- Demonic voices speaking

**_Chapter Fifteen: Welcome to Limbo_**

Bakura blinked and glanced around to see that he was in a dark place with purple starry skies and a mysterious look to it, as if they were in the heart of a Nebula.

The reaper glanced around.

"Where are we?" he called. Bobasa came from behind Bakura and smiled warmly at him. Bakura glanced over and watched Yugi skip off towards a large swingset that was in the distance a small ways.

Bobasa cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Limbo," he said, waving his hand around at the land.

"Limbo?" Bakura asked, remembered that when he had learned of the Human World, there was a game called Limbo, but he didn't think the game referred to where they were now.

Bobasa sat back on one of the swings, which strangely held his giant weight, dispite how skimpy the swing itself seemed.

"Limbo is one of the first levels of Hell. Where those who aren't bad, but damned, go to," he said with a small chuckle. He turned over to Yugi, who sat on a swing and tied his tail around his knees.

Bakura glanced over at Yugi.

"Why did he help me? I thought he was trying to kill me earlier," he stated.

"No, Bakura," Bobasa said. "Yugi was just doing as instructed. And he wasn't so much helping you as he was protecting me from whatever Dartz was going to do to me," he stated.

Bakura glanced over at Yugi, who was swinging back and forth gently.

"I never realized you two were that close," Bakura said outloud.

Bobasa nodded and then glanced down at Yugi. "Yugi and I are very close. Father and son, almost. I'm like his second father, or rather, I'm Yugi's nanny. I take care of him when Dartz isn't around," he stated.

Bobasa looked in Yugi's direction and frowned.

"When Yugi was old enough to walk, Dartz did something dreadful. He attacked Yugi with every sin known to man. He twisted his innocence horribly, _raped_ him even when he was a child, and tried to make him into the spitting image of himself.

"I remember Yugi screaming and Dartz cackling when he cut Yugi's hands off and replaced them with.... those claws you see there. Yugi wanted to remain human, as he was, you see. Not be raised a demon.

"So, he erased his emotions whenever he goes into this form. He won't allow himself to give Dartz any pleasure of seeing him in pain or anything else for that matter," Bobasa explained.

He glanced over and saw Yugi's eyes glancing forward.

"Yugi comes here with me every so often, just to try and scrape together his humanity," Bobasa said. Bakura glanced over at the little star-haired demon and nodded.

He understood.

Bakura glanced over as someone portaled into the darkness that was Limbo.

Mahado appeared before him, an angry look on his face. "So, this is where you dragged yourself to," he muttered. Bobasa rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Mahado.

"Ignore the angel. He has no power here," he commented.

Mahado scoffed.

"If you must know, I have come here for the reaper," he said.

Bakura narrowed his slim brown eyes. "And just what do you want with me, hmm?" he asked angrily. Mahado raised a hand and flicked his fingers, signaling for Bakura to come closer.

"Well, you see, Ryou's soul, as pure as it is, can not enter Heaven yet. It is not his time. So, I'm bringing you two home," he said.

Bakura's eyes lit up, but they instantly dulled when he thought back on Bobasa and Yugi.

Yugi glanced over at Bakura with dull garnet eyes and nodded once. Bobasa grinned and patted Bakura on the back, letting him know that it was okay for him to go.

Bakura frowned.

"B-Bobasa, when I become stronger... an even stronger reaper, then I will come back and free you two from Dartz! I promise!" he said, determination in his eyes.

Bobasa smiled and patted Bakura on the back again.

"I look forward to it," he said.

Bakura turned to Yugi, who walked towards him slowly. "Yugi, I need you to take care of Bobasa for me, okay?" he asked. Yugi stared at Bakura in silence, his eyes dull.

Yugi reached up and cupped Bakura's face in his crab-like claws, leaning in as if trying to kiss him, and then he pinched Bakura's cheeks hard and yanked, stretching them a bit.

"Ouch!" Bakura cried, tearing back.

Yugi gave a faint snicker, which faded as soon as Bakura glanced at him.

Bakura turned to Mahado and nodded. Mahado took Bakura's hand and leaped through the portal he had made. Once they were gone, Bobasa turned and saw the sorrow in Yugi's cold eyes.

He smiled faintly.

"Yugi, you want to go with them, don't you?" he asked.

Yugi glanced over at Bobasa and nodded softly, letting him know that he did. Bobasa smiled softly, hugged Yugi, and then helped him into the portal. He gave him a nudge, and Yugi vanished.

Only when Yugi was gone did Bobasa allow himself to cry with sorrow that he was gone.

---

Me: Yes, Bakura is going back! And Yugi's going with him!

Lucy: What will happen next?

Me: Happy Halloween! Please review nicely!


End file.
